The return of magic
by Shinatouzumaki
Summary: A land ripped from the cradle of peace as old Enemies once again start clashing opening old scars between two ancient and powerful clans the Mage and the Bone clan while demons seep into the world hoping to expand their dominance. Rated M for safety as it does get a bit bloody and brutal no lemons.


**Prologue**

A man stood on a lone hill overlooking the small village at the bottom that was surrounded by forests, he held a brown cloak across his body concealing him all that could be seen was this man's golden eyes he stepped forwards pausing as the wind blew upwards causing his cloak to flap around his body. he spoke, "I know your there." Glancing to the side to see two women one wearing a black cloak and the other wearing a white one both cloaks had gold running around the edges. The woman in the light cloak stepped forwards asking, "What is your business here we can tell your sending a lot of malice towards our home?" The man glanced back down and the village before speaking, "If you get in my way I will kill you both….."

Letting the threat hang, as the woman in black spoke, "Who are you? And what do you plan on doing here?" the man looked at both women he spoke, "I am here to destroy the village obviously they are to suffer for the crimes they have committed….. Now get out of my way or your loved ones will find you among the dead!" this time the threat was pushed with a lot more force as Killing intent seeped out of him. The woman in white spoke, 'My name is Hanna the one next to me is my sister Hanabi we won't let you do as you please!"

The man rolled his eyes at the two he snarled, "Fine so be it Hanabi and Hanna when you die make sure you scream my name…. prince of the bone clan….. I can smell it fear sweating off you." Hanna spoke, "I'm not afraid." The man laughed raising his hand pointing to Hanabi he shot forwards a bone spear from his fingertips missing the girl in black's head. He spoke, "your funeral." Hanna created a wall of light and sent several spears of Yin magic forwards, ripping through the man as Hanna smiled as the body fell to the ground. Hanabi screamed, "Hanna!" Hanna turned around to see said man behind Hanabi with his hand on her neck as several bone like snakes grew out of his arms snaring around Hanabi's body. He mocked, "oh, you poor dears thinking that was over so fast….. interesting….. Hanabi I think you will like this." Hanabi started to scream as the bone snake heads dug into her arms and legs, while still being connected to him who laughed speaking, "Foolish Mage I am the prince of the bone clan I am a lot harder to kill."

The snakes broke in half one side digging into Hanabi's body even more causing the girl in the black cloak to scream even more in pain before stopping, silence filled the mountain top as Hanabi slowly arose her eyes were black and cold as ice Hanabi spoke, "The village will pay for chasing away my son." Hanna screamed, "Hanabi snap out of it!' Hanabi retorted, "They drove my little boy away from me, they killed him this man is going to avenge him." The man smirked speaking, "Very interesting…. Hanabi I found him I found Zeref he is alive and strong, yet not strong enough to destroy the place that threw him out."

Hanabi grew a wicked smile as he spoke, "Hanabi kill Hanna." Hanna drew her sword out mimicking Hanabi who charged forwards sword ready. Hanna begged, "Stop please! Sister." Blood spaced the ground both sisters had impaled each other with their sword through there gut. Hanna smirked as Hanabi regained her mind and spoke, "Sorry." The wound she had received from Hanna was a far more fatal than the one Hanna received missing the vitals. The two fell on the ground as he muttered, "Childs play." The bone snakes still inside her, moving around they tended to the wounds.

Hanna pushed herself off the sword yelling, the man's name as he turned around to see Hanna slowly getting up using her sword to support her He asked, "What?" Hanna spoke, "Please don't kill my son…. He's innocent." He laughed snarling, "There all guilty and shell die!" Hanna begged, "Please not them, not my son….he's just a Kid."

The man looked at Hanna with his golden eyes and asked, "What do you have to offer if I let them live?" Hanna spoke, "Information, knowledge anything that I can offer." The man glared at Hanna walking over close to her he spoke, "Information and Knowledge on what?" Hanna spoke, "The land, the mages, the nobles of the land I'll tell you what you need to know if you let him live." Shinato smiled, whispering, "You would let your own race fall if it meant saving your brat and his friends." Hanna nodded weakly only for him to put his hand on her head, she froze and spoke, "I sealed the knowledge off with my own Magic take the deal and I will tell you, I die and so does that knowledge."

He smiled speaking, "Very well I accept your deal I will let your son live till they meet Zeref and learn the truth." Hanna felt her body go numb she fell to the ground as several bone like snakes wrapped around her body. trapping her inside a large bone like pillar, the pillar grew legs then wings He spoke, "I believe we will have a very long talk Hanna." He smiled noticing it was nearly it was now night time.

The man smiled as the bone structures took off with its hostages under the cover of darkness. As he walked towards the little village on the border as he grew two bone swords out of his hands he thought, "Let the town BURN!" laughing as he ran into the village slipping into the first house not a sound was heard as his bone swords found the hearts of the occupants quickly killing them. He continued to move from house to house grinning the villagers were unaware.

After an hour of slaughter he found the boy Hanna had spoke of grinning he spoke, "I don't have to keep my promise." The boy ran off as his father tried to stop the man from getting any closer only for his head to be decapitated from his body. The father spoke, "Arashi run!" before he felt the blade the attacker smirked looking around the house he grinned it was the last house in the village there were nobody else to help the four year old as he ran out the door. He walked over and using the fireplace he set the house alight. Removing one bone spear he put it in the fire allowing it to take shape in the form of a little humanoid creature that was constantly burning.

The man ordered, "Set the village alight." The little fire being ran off doing it's master's bidding as the man found Arashi outside he grabbed him lifting him up as he screamed trying to get away with no luck as he watched his home being engulfed in flames there were no screams of pain, not a single soul responded to the massacre Arashi continued to struggle sending a gust of wind at the attacker causing him to drop him in surprise as he staggered back. The man spoke, "Only four and a strong connection to wind affinity…. Your defiantly Zeref's little brother." The man grew a bone spear out of his hand as his golden eyes watched Arashi the spear closed in only for said killer to jump back as bolt of lightning shot past throwing Arashi backwards knocking him out.

The man looked up to see eleven people with wings five of them were holding guns that glowed blue while the other five were holding swords that glowed with lighting. The man spoke, "The angel clan… envoys of the gods." Pausing he smiled as two bone wings grew out of his back he said, "You shouldn't of come here."

The angels realized what was about to happen the ones with guns aimed and fired at the man who moved around the lightning as he closed in with a bone sword growing out of his hand. The ones with swords, the attacker's blade hit one of the angel's swords as lightning streamed into the man causing him to wince in pain. as the swordsmen flew back the others opened fire on him only for the attack to miss the man who closed in on one of the gunmen grabbing them and the gun. He chuckled as he disarmed and killed the angel letting him fall to the ground holding the gun in one hand and his sword in the other he moved out of the way of one swordsman swing his own sword into him as lightning energy was once again channeled from the swordsman into the gun. The attacker smirked to see the sword was two rods that was encased with lightning making their sword more deadly than they actually were. As the angel fell the killer pointed the gun towards the other angels a few chuckled thinking nothing would happen only to be proven wrong as several bolts of lightning shot out clipping two along with killing a third. The man laughed as the two angels he injured fell to the ground dyeing from the impact. Now there was only four gunmen left along with one swordsman. The swordsman spoke, "We have to kill him…. He knows how our weapons work now along with being capable of fighting us I want you to fire even if it means killing me that's an order." The other angels nodded. Realizing the gravity of the situation called for the risk.

The angel with the sword flew forwards only to move out of the way as the man opened fire grinning with amusement. The other angels flew around firing at the man causing him to stop his attack as he dodged the lightning being fired at him. The swordsman closed in slamming his sword at the man's face only for him to use his own sword blocking the attack. Lightning flowed into him as the swordsman smirked only to see the lightning going towards the gun the man opened fire shooting a bolt of lightning point black at the swordsman as the other angels opened fire creating a large plume of smoke, "One spoke, "Did we get him." The smoke cleared to show a cocoon opening up as several bone spears shot out catching them off guard they moved out of the way. Only as the man closed in on one angle slamming his sword through the angel as he flew towards the other. The three left opened fire as they flew backwards only to watch as the monster swerved out of the way of each bolt he moved his own gun pointing at them he opened fire as the Angels dived out of the attack the aerial battle continued for several minutes until the man's gun stopped glowing with lightning while the angels continued to open fire at him keeping him at distance.

The angels kept firing at the man only for him to dodge he spoke, "You're getting tired I can see it the constant magical drain along with flying around it's tiring you out." Smirking as he slowly closed in on them as the angels continued to fly around trying to hit the elusive man. As he spoke, "I'm just going to kill you I know the eleventh member escaped with the boy…. I don't really care that I didn't get the chance to kill him. But I'll vent by killing you three and stealing your technology I'm sure I'll find a very good use for it." the angels glared at the man as they kept firing, only for one to falter speaking, "Brothers and sisters…. I'm sorry." Panting heavily the angel stopped using their magic to stay airborne. The two angels continued to open fire protecting their comrade while they recovered. The man spoke, "It's funny how Humans don't really run into the problem with using magic as you do." As he dodged more lightning the one that stopped firing spoke, "Both of you get out of here I'm going to take him out with me." The two looked at him as he closed his hands and started to pray, "Holy mother who watches over us who guide us and protects us we your envoys shell protect your world hear our cry for help and give me true lightning. In exchange let met enter your holy lands" he slowly opened his hand to hold a ball of lightning he looked at the attacker that had killed so many that night and spoke, "Die with me." Holding the ball in his hand he flew forwards. As the man grinned flying forwards towards him. As the two others backed away, the man smirked as he threw the gun high into the air moving his hand towards the ball causing it to explode. The two surviving angles watched as the smoke made a trail going down towards the ground. The two angels that were in the air felt tears down their face as they retreated.

On the ground as the smoke cleared. To show the man with a missing arm to elbow as the rest of the arm and hand slowly grew back had saved the angel from dyeing and had restrained him with several bone snakes that had dug into his skin along with around his mouth. The angel glared at the man as he spoke to the angel, "I forgot to mention that I would need a living angel along with the technology you have in order to make any true advances I must thank you for giving me an opening to slip away." the angel watched as the gun that the man had thrown up before the attack fall to the ground only to pull out of the dive as two small bone wings formed as a bone snake held the weapon. The man laughed as he grabbed the gun along with the angel and flew off.

The angel that had gone to the ground to rescue the boy stopped in midflight as the sun started to emerge from the east he turned around as a tear rolled down his face he had the feeling in his gut that his comrades had been defeated and the man was still out there. She glanced at the boy who she held close to him who was still asleep. She glanced towards the large city descending she arrived at the large castle. She flew towards the doors landing gracefully and softly on the ground as an old man walked towards her he spoke, "What can I help you with miss?" The angel looked at the old man and spoke, "I need to speak to the queen it's of great importance. Sir Knight." The old man smiled speaking, "Just call me Galleon this way I'll go get the queen." The woman nodded following Galleon into the throne room. She smiled noticing a small child the same age as the boy in her arms look at her while hiding by the door. As a boy stood next to her he was slightly older about six as a girl walked towards them she was the oldest out of the three she was only nine she spoke, "Grandpa why does that lady have wings?" Galleon smiled speaking, "Good morning Katsumi can you keep an eye on our guest while I go get Lady Arora." The girl looking shyly by the door shouted, "Mummy." Running off giggling as the boy ran behind her. The angel spoke, "The reason why I have wings is because I am an angel Katsumi." Katsumi smiled speaking, "An envoy of the gods." The angel nodded speaking, "Yes dear." Katsumi asked, "Why do you have that boy with you?" The woman smiled speaking, "I saved his life and brought him here." Katsumi looked like she was going to ask why when Galleon spoke, "Katsumi why don't you go play with the others let the grownups talk Katsumi pouted causing the angel along with the queen to smile as the little girl walked off closing the door.

The queen had long white hair with a tint of blue her blue eyes shone like the ocean as she looked at the angel as she sat down on her throne with Galleon next to her. She spoke, "What happened, Envoy of god." The angel spoke telling the queen of the attack on the boy's home town and their fight with a monster that tore through the fleet of angels that had arrived at the town. Arora nodded at the story moving her hands to her the angel moved handing the boy towards her as she looked at him she spoke, "He's in shock, we shell look after him and make sure he is looked after thank you." The angel smiled speaking, "Thank you Queen Arora he wouldn't of been able to enter our homelands so I thought here was the safest place and best all I know is that the man who attacked wanted to kill him… and the gods tell me he has an affinity for wind magic at such a young age." The queen nodded as the angel turned around leaving. Arora looked at Galleon and spoke, "only four and can use magic, Lady Hanna's child for sure but didn't she have an older child." Galleon nodded speaking, "Yes but we still cant find him." Arora nodded speaking, "oh well I guess the healing process will just take longer for Arashi unfortunately." Galleon nodded as Arora stood up holding the child the two walked out of the throne room to one of the guests room Arora tucked him up in bed smiling as she noticed her daughter Mira was behind her Arora spoke, "Mira I want you and your friends to be nice to him he's been through a lot." Pausing as Mira nodded smiling Arora spoke, "Galleon please stay in his room so when he wakes up he might be a bit distressed and may need someone." Galleon nodded as Arora got up leaving the room.

Slowly time passed Arashi slowly got used to his new life learning about magic and the lands along his new friends the night of his village burning haunted him but with the help of the princess Mira they nightmare were less horrifying he learnt how to become a knight mage with the others learning from Sir Galleon along with the other knights life was slowly getting better….. 12 years later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: well this is the start of a story i have been working on if anyone want's to Beta read this let me know as i'd really appreciate it hope you enjoyed please review as it's nice to feel appreciated.

Yea i need a Beta reader i have a few weak spots in my story well who doesn't nobodies perfect so yea let me know if your up for the challenge


End file.
